Disturbing the Pieces
by MarketTheBloodLine
Summary: Seto has found a hole in is life and his heart is in pieces... will changing his school cause the rest of his life to slowly change as well? Will he finally have the nerve to stir up is heart and disturb the pieces? has language, violence, lemon
1. Brokenness

**~Disturbing The Pieces~**

PART I

Brokenness

Seto sat at HIS desk in HIS office in HIS building for HIS birthday, yet again.

You would think a teenager who could have anything he ever wanted would be as happy as a clam, but he wasn't. He grew tired of the same routine every day. He grew tired of the amazing amount of respect his employees gave him. He wanted to be argued with, throw around, beat up, forced to walk to school, go hungry, DIE. Or, at least, be given the chance to live. For what is the definition of life? Is life sitting in an empty room day after day after day from 3 to 10pm on school days and 6am 'til on others? Was his life being wasted? He was only 18 for crying out loud, shouldn't he be given a chance just like all the other kids his age?

Seto sighed as these thoughts raced through his mind. The truth simply was, he could, and would, NEVER be like everyone else. Since he was born into the Kaiba surname, he was cursed to always be better than everyone else, to always be the alpha male, to always be obeyed, to always be praised…why was he complaining?

Well, because even the best things in life get old, and was this born right to be better than all others even that great to begin with?

_No, it isn't._ Seto thought with a sigh.

No one at school wanted to come anywhere near him. No one wanted to tick him off. No one wanted anything to do with him at Kaiba High.

_Maybe I should attend a school that isn't named after me. _He thought, and then it hit him. Domino Academy, the perfect place to go. For wasn't it Domino Academy that wasn't 'good enough' for the Kaibas? Wasn't it Domino Academy that was home to people who were his 'friends'?

_Yes! _He thought. _Yugi and Mai and Tristen and the Mutt go there! THEY will talk to me! THEY are my friends!_

Seto was suddenly overcome with extreme joy. He waited the rest of his boring day in angst and anticipation. While he waited, he phoned his secretary, April, to get him all necessary registration forms to attend Domino Academy.

_At least these people are good for something._ He thought when she brought in the papers. He said his thanks, got a surprised 'your welcome, Kaiba sir' in return and went about filling out the forms. Of course, he could've made April do it for him, but he needed something to occupy his time, and it might as well be something he enjoyed doing.

As soon as the clock hit 12, his lunch break, he told April he would be taking the rest of the day off to attend to some 'business'. The word almost made him laugh. Business was why his life was screwed up in the first place, why his valuable soul was being wasted, and now he was taking off to do more? Was he nuts?

_Why no, no I'm not. I'm about to turn this life around._

He hopped in his big BMW station wagon, the only thing he had to himself, and drove home to drop it off and tell Mokuba he had some things to take care of and would be back by nightfall.

Then Seto commenced in walking to Domino Academy. It wasn't far from his home surprisingly, only a few blocks away, and if Seto was to get a girlfriend, he would need to work on the abs that were slowly dwindling away because of his CEO habit. So, he walked, and when he found himself in the front office of that school, the secretary putting his name into the system and filing his paperwork, the world began to smell new to him, everything felt different, like it had really flipped upside down.

He smirked. _This is my new chance, the only one I get, I should be worried I'll mess it up, but right now, it just feels WAY too damn good._


	2. Realization

**~Disturbing The Pieces~**

PART II

Realization

Seto was so excited for his first day, he almost forgot about Mokuba and his schooling needs. Keyword: _almost._

He had packed his messenger bag (surprisingly emo for Seto. It was white with black and red ink splotches and skulls of various sizes on it), put on his white jacket, with his black underclothing, belted everything, grabbed his keys, went to hop in his car and stopped dead in his tracks.

_It is WAY too quiet down here…I'm forgetting something. I know it._

That is when he looked to the table to look for Mokuba, and when he didn't see him, his fist clenched on his keys, squeezing so hard he cut his palm and fingers.

"MOKUBA!" he yelled, "MOKUBA! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

He waited a few moments and began to yell again, not wanting to run up the stairs now that he was all spiffy for his first day.

"MOKUBAAAAA!!!!"

"I'm coming! God Seto, take a chill pill!" the young boy responded as he lumbered down the stairs. "I had to get dressed."

"I have to drive you to school Mokuba, you can't be late. I'm going to a different school now and I don't want a bad reputation."

"Too late for that," Mokuba muttered as he sat in the passenger seat, bags in the back.

"Shut up."

Mokuba huffed and the two sat silent for the entire ride, which lasted 30 minutes in total, their only company their own thoughts.

_Ungrateful child._

_**Stupid bastard.**_

___Doesn't he realize I do EVERYTHING for him?_

_**Doesn't he realize EVERYTHING is about him?**_

___Why can't he just realize I don't WANT to be a father? I'm only 18, I don't want a kid. All I want is to be a kid…Doesn't he understand how lucky he is to be so young and innocent?_

_**Why can't he realize I don't want him as a father? I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself, I always do. I don't need his bitch-ass yelling at me all the time.**_

I hate yelling at him, I love him, he's like my own child, but he just…

_**He doesn't**____**understand…**_

Seto dropped him off at school silently and began the long drive to Domino Academy. He looked in the mirror for a moment as he drove. The face he saw looking back at him was the calm, lightly tanned face of the average 18-year-old, save the acne (a trait he was all too grateful to lack), adding in the beautiful bone structure and deep sapphire eyes characteristic to Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba alone.

This was so very different from whom he really was. The real Seto was collapsing under pressure, angry at the world, and drowning in his depression. Of course, no one knew the real Seto, not even Seto really knew the real Seto. He was just discovering this part of him, and he didn't like it, neither did he want to stop searching.

_Seto, what is WRONG with you? You yell at your little brother, you're angry all the time, and you can't keep your life under control!_

Seto parked in the Domino Academy parking lot, and, having over an hour to kill, looked in his mirror and examined his face.

_You are SO sexy. Look at that bone structure, and those eyes! No wonder all the girls chase you, you fine bastard. _

Seto chuckled at his own personal joke.

_Ah, funny. Seto, you crack me up. I don't know what the world would do without your genius sense of humor._

He smirked and flipped his mirror back up and began to clean his nails, his feet resting on the dashboard. They were a pair of shoes he kept in the car so he could do just this: clean his nails and rest his feet on the dashboard. He couldn't rest his feet with a pair of dirty shoes on. That would ruin the black leather interior! And he couldn't do his most compulsive and obsessive act without resting his feet up on the dashboard. So, he kept an extremely clean pair of shoes in the car.

Seto was still smirking when he caught sight of his belt buckle; it was slightly askew on his belt, and Mr. OCD couldn't have that. He lowered his feet and unbuckled his belt to refasten it. But before he buckled it again, he froze, staring at the bulge in his pants. No, he wasn't hard, he just had a bulge; something he had never noticed before.

_Hmm…is that what I THINK it is?_

Seto took a quick glance around him to see a completely barren parking lot save for the empty cars of the school's faculty. He looked back to his unbuckled pants.

_No Seto, don't do it. You can't do that! Not in a SCHOOL PARKING LOT!_

Seto restrained his hand for a moment and then closed his eyes tight, unzipping his pants quickly and shoving his hand into his boxers to grasp his manhood.

_Oh God, _He thought, eyes wide as he felt on himself. _I didn't realize I was…I'm…wow…what if I just…_

Seto slowly began to stroke himself, enjoying the feel of his unknowingly talented fingers.

_Thank God for tinted windows, _He thought as he looked down. _OH MY GOD!!! My dick is bleeding!_

He removed his bloody hand, panting, and then he realized there was no pain.

_What the…?_

He looked at his hand to see the cuts across his palm and fingers and studied it.

Where did that…Oh yeah! STUPID! The keys!

He reached into his glove box to find the basic first aid kit he kept in the car at all times. After he pulled it out, he wiped his un-erect cock and bloody hand. Then he added some Neosporin and wrapped it in some thin gauze.

_Good thing that's not my writing hand. _He thought gratefully.

He grasped his steering wheel with both hands; first aid and cock put away, looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.

_This is who you are Seto: a man who knows nothing about his own body, much less his personality. How are you going to do this? Am I supposed to be myself? _His brow creased in thought. _Yeah, that's what I'll do. If being CEO never worked, maybe dropping all barriers will._


	3. Adversaries?

**~Disturbing The Pieces~**

PART III

Adversaries?

Silence. That's what followed Seto's escapades with all too much eagerness. He watched the clock like a hawk and drummed his fingertips slightly on the steering wheel. He was so intent on the fact that he had only 16 minutes and 47 seconds before he could go in the school and start his day; he didn't notice something very important. He had forgotten something, big CEO always forgot something, and he didn't have enough time to go home and find it. Much less did he seem to have time to figure out what he forgot. He just sat there, on his gorgeous black leather seats (he had gotten these a while back so as to impress the girls at Kaiba Academy), and waited for the time to tick by. He was so anxious; something Seto never had a problem with. But overall, his big problem was he was so nervous.

_What if they don't like me? What if they sick their poor noses up and persecute me because I'm a rich gorgeous CEO who could get anything he wanted but chose to go to _their _school? What if they take it as an insult? A stab at their 'good enough' life? A joke? A CHARITY? _

Believe it or not, the brunette was finally having the security issues he was supposed to have when he hit puberty back at 11. Being told he was better than everyone else his entire life did more than boost his ego too high, but it erased all belief that someone could _not _like him. Not fitting in the crowd, intruding on someone's way of life, being rejected, these were all new things to Seto, and he didn't like it at all.

_I should go home, I shouldn't even be here. Kaiba Academy was where I belonged. With the rich kids who adored me, even though they were just scared of me. I need to go back to Kaiba Corp and sit in that stupid chair that has that squeak in it, that stupid annoying SQUEAK! But the squeak helped me when I needed to pass the time. I couldn't clean my nails in my office. That would be absurd! But that stupid squeak, it kept me sane, just a little sane. It was a break in the silence, I guess that's why I never had it fixed…I _needed _that thing. You're pretty pitiful when you need a stupid, high-pitched, annoying-_

"Hey Rich Boy, what are you doing here?"

Seto almost wet his pants, and probably did. (How much he hated it when he _did _do that.) He snapped around and saw Joey standing outside his window, _touching _the tinted window! How long had he been there?

The blonde knocked on the glass softly with a closed fist, "Hey, open up, haven't seen you since, well, a while!"

Seto rolled down the window to prevent further abuse of his car and looked at his 'friend'.

"How you been Moneybags? Why you came here? This is a public school, don't you go to that really snazzy place over by the 5th district?"

_He's just _full _of things to say, isn't he?_

"Hey, um… Joey, could you come in the car to talk? I feel weird talking through a window and I, um… I don't want to get out just yet."

Joey looked like a kid in a candy store. "Wow, really? Awesome! I'll be right in there! Do I need to take off my shoes?"

He lifted a shoe to show Seto the mud caked bottom.

Seto almost wept. "Yeah, go ahead and leave them on the pavement."

Joey ran around the back end of the car, took off his sneakers and hopped in as Seto rolled up the window. Joey was sitting in his seat like it was a mattress, a _really _comfortable mattress.

"What are you _doing_?" Seto questioned when he looked over. Joey's face went red and he sat up.

"Sorry, it's just, these seats are more comfy than my bed at home." He grinned and Seto smirked. That kid sure was something. "So, you never answered my question, why are you here, didn't your school start like, an hour ago?"

Seto sighed, "I'm not going there anymore. I decided to change. It's been so boring there. Everyone wants the same stuff, everyone competing for who gets what first, everyone so stuck up and full of themselves, I was really starting to hate it."

Joey pondered this for a moment. "So, you're gonna attend school _here_?"

"Yeah, I registered yesterday. I figured since the only real friends I have come here, it wouldn't be too bad. I don't _have_ to hang out with the kids of the government all the time, do I?"

Joey smiled, "Nope, course you don't. It's a free country, you can do whatever the Hell you want."

Seto nodded, hands still on the steering wheel for some reason, and decided to turn a bit and look at Joey; they _were _friends, weren't they?

"Hey, Joe, can I ask you something?"

Joey looked a little surprised but nodded, "Sure Moneybags."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Rich Boy' and 'Moneybags' and such?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't know. You always call me a mutt, so I figured I insult you some, but it's not really an insult now is it? I'm actually kinda surprised you're using my real name to speak to me. Even more surprised you let me in this car. And kinda wondering who all your friends are."

Seto's heart dropped, "You mean we _aren't _friends?"

"Nope, more like enemies. Why so shocked?"

Seto was in awe, "But, but…"

"Hey, Moneybags don't sweat it. We can be. All that crap is in the past and I can forgive and forget. That left with the childish card game. It's all the past. And that's why they call it the past, because it's past." Joey clapped Seto on the shoulder and smiled real big, Seto couldn't help but smirk back.

"So we _are _friends?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean you'll help me get around and introduce me to people, and help me find Yugi and Yami and Bakura and Tristen?"

Jeoy nodded.

"And run away from MAI?" They both asked at the same time and laughed.

Suddenly, the bell rung, and Seto changed his shoes, jumped out the car with a mud-covered sneaker Joey, and they ran to the building with their bags, after Seto locked his car of course.


	4. Disorientation

**~Disturbing The Pieces~**

PART IV

Disorientation

Seto and Joey walked out of the calm morning breeze and right into madness.

The first thing that hit Seto as he walked into the building was the immense amount of fan girls. **Literally.**

_OH MY GOD!_

Seto tried to run. At what first had looked like a curious glance at the new kid was actually the speculation of whether the rumors were actually true. Eyes widened, books were dropped carelessly and what seemed like millions of students ran towards him. He panicked and darted back towards the door, but the little demons were already guarding it.

What was he to do?

"Over here Seto! They can't follow you in here!"

Seto hurried towards the voice, not caring if it was a trick or not. He just wanted to get away from those who wanted to rip him to pieces. Someone grasped his hand and yanked him down a hallway and around a few corners than into a dark, somewhat small area. Seto guessed he was in some sort of janitor's closet because of the smell of cleaners and musk. The sound of footsteps was forever constant on the other side of the door and Seto held his breath.

Finally it stopped and there was silence.

"I think we lost them," the voice whispered.

Seto let out a large gust of air and panted softly. His heart was still pounding in his chest and he felt as if he was about to collapse. He sat on the floor, slightly bent over, the smell of chemicals making him sick.

"You okay man?" the voice asked patting Seto on the back.

"No."

There was a pull of a string and the space was dimly lit. Seto had been right; it was a janitor's closet. Seto glanced to his left and saw a pair of mud-caked sneakers and smirked. Joey sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"You need a bucket?"

Seto straightened and took a deep breath of chemical air and closed his eyes, heart still pounding.

Why was he so sick? It couldn't just be the chemicals. Could it?

Seto let out a deep breath, his vision was blurring and Joey suddenly looked a lot like Mai.

_Or is that Tea? Maybe Yugi? No, that's Yami. Isn't it?_

"Whoa, Seto, you can't be blacking out like that man," Joey patted his cheek and shook his shoulders.

Seto blinked several times and then his eyelids sagged a bit.

"I've never noticed this before, but you have really pretty eyes, for a mutt."

Joey blinked and turned red. He snapped his fingers and patted Seto's cheek again.

"Ok man, wake up. Now I know you're messed up. I'm going send you to the nurse. Come on, on your feet."

Joey began pulling Seto up until he was standing, with the help of Joey's shoulder of course. But Seto was very resistant.

"I don't wanna go…to the nurse. I wanna stay here, with…you."

"No, you don't. You want to go to the nurse and get help. You don't want to be here."

Seto smirked.

_He's so cute. He's embarrassed. He doesn't want to be affectionate with me because I used to be mean to him…it's okay. It's just us. And he has such _pretty _eyes._

Seto suddenly relaxed all his muscles and became dead weight on Joey's frail body.

"God, Seto, you're so heavy!"

"Then drop me. Lay with me. It's just us."

Joey was red and rising in temperature, "No, you aren't thinking right. You're messed up off these, these…fumes. We're going to the nurse."

Joey struggled to carry Seto and it wasn't long before he collapsed bringing the brunette with him. Seto rolled on top of Joey and ran a finger across his jaw line, making Joey blush an amazingly bright shade of red.

"Why are you trying to hide it? You obviously like me, just admit it. I'm sexy as hell," Seto mumbled with a smirk.

Joey swallowed but didn't say anything.

"Go on, say it. I'm sexy. You want me."

_I know she thinks so. She chased me all over last time I saw her._

"Seto, you're out of it, let's go to the nurse."

Seto smirked.

"No."

"Seto, let's go."

"I don't want to."

"You need to."

_Why is she being like this?_

"Why?"

"You're out of it, that's why!"

"But Mai, you've always thought I was sexy. You're the one who's out of it."

Joey's eyes went wide. "MAI?! I'm not Mai!"

Seto blinked and saw the boy beneath him and gulped.

Joey was ticked. His face was red and a cord bulged in his neck.

That's _never happened before. _

"Hey, Joe, calm down, I didn't realize, I mean-"

"GET OFF ME!!!"

Seto jumped up and was suddenly dizzy again, falling right back over. Joey grabbed him before he hit the floor and started to drag him off towards the nurse's office.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when you wake up," he huffed as he moved the young man who was two times his size.


End file.
